This invention relates to catheter apparatus and method for the deposition of a polymerizable material at a tissue defect site and the in situ polymerization of the material to effect the build-up of a repair material at the defect site.
The term "polymerization" is used herein to include all forms including cross-linking as well as chain extensions.
Utility is found in various body passageways and that term is used herein to include any duct as well as any vein, artery, blood vessel and related parts of vascular systems, although it is not limited thereto.